Mighty the Armadillo
Mighty the Armadillo (マイティー・ザ・アルマジロ, Maitī za Arumajiro) is a fictional character and one of the protagonists of the ''Sonic Pokémon'' series. He is an anthropomorphic eastern armadillo who serves as leader and power-type of Team Might, consisting with Ray the Flying Squirrel and Sticks the Badger who he also travels with. Mighty is an explorer and a long time acquaintance and known ally of Sonic the Hedgehog and good friend of Knuckles the Echidna, and Team Chaotix. Both Mighty and Sonic look very similar in their appearance, abilities and both of them being unexpectedly fast despite the two both being representatives of different animal species. "We change what we can. We manage what we cannot." :—Mighty the Armadillo. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography Appearance Mighty is based on a real-life armadillo. Mighty is a peach armadillo with black fur/hair and a thick red armor shell, which rounds from the forehead above to the lower back up. He has a black nose that is somewhat longer and more pointed than Sonic's. Mighty's ears are side facing the funnel-shaped like real-life's armadillo. Mighty's skin color along with ears, mouth, arms and belly is peach. In some areas, Mighty bears resembles to the Sonic the Hedgehog, main character of the series. In the Young Days Both got interconnected, cartoonish, circular eyes with black pupils, both have white gloves with sock-like cuffs and red shoes with white socks. In fact at SegaSonic the Hedgehog arcade game, Mighty's shoes were almost identical to Sonic's ones, as sneakers were red with white socks and white straps without golden buckles. Later his shoes were slightly altered in, as a pair of shoes are red, having white socks and white shoe soles. Instead of straps, Mighty's shoes have white overlay lines. In Present Time He has light blue eyes. For attire, he wears large black, red, and brown boots, black, fingerless gloves with red lining the finger holes and buckled brown cuffs, with bandages wrapped around his lower arms. Possible Future * Hair Color: Black, Red * Skin Color: Peach * Eye Color: Blue (originally black) * Age: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality In the video games, Mighty is described as gentle and caring pacifist, only using his strength and fighting abilities when there is no other option. He loves to travel, and his dream is to journey to all places of the world. According to the Japanese manual of Knuckles' Chaotix, Mighty enjoys forest bathing, likes peace and nature, and detests violence. Mighty is a heroic individual who wants to help everyone he can, not unlike Sonic. However, Mighty's great strength is a source of some paranoia, as he is afraid of losing control and hurting someone. This provides him with something of a temper, which grows more prevalent when he feels helpless. Like Sonic, he tends to take more upon himself than is sensible, though he also appears to possess a high sense of decorum. Relationships Friends/Allies * Team Might ** Sticks the Badger ** Ray the Flying Squirrel (best friend, close as brothers) * Moss the Sloth * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog (best friend) ** Knuckles the Echidna * Team Chaotix ** Espio the Chameleon ** Charmy the Bee ** Vector the Crocodile Family * Unnamed father * Unnamed mother * Matilda the Armadillo (Sister) Neutral Rivals Enemies * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Metal Series *** Metal Sonic ** E-Series *** E-100 series **** E-113 Xi Powers and Abilities Like most characters in the series, Mighty has some super speed. Mighty can use the Spin Attack where he curls tightly into a concussive ball while in locomotion to damage, mow down, or burrow through obstacles and foes. He also has the Spin Jump, during which Mighty jumps into the air as a ball. Mighty has the Spin Dash (originally named the "Super Spin Dash") as well, which allows him to charge up a Spin Attack from a standing position, and then shoot off towards enemies. Mighty possesses incredible super strength, enough to let him hurl E-113 Xi with one hand and match even the strength of Sonic the Werehog. He is also quite durable as he could a severe beating from Sonic the Werehog and get right back up and continue fighting him on even grounds. Mighty can also curl up into a ball for defense. Mighty's unique move in Knuckles' Chaotix was a Wall Kick that let him kick off a wall, gaining some height and letting him traverse up shafts as long as the walls are close enough to each other. In North American manual of Knuckles' Chaotix, Mighty is described having super strength. Despite his namesake, this has been never demonstrated in any of his games appearances. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Spin Attack * Spin Jump * Spin Dash * Wall Kick Skills * Super speed * Super strength * Hand-to-hand combat * Enhanced durability Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past A student of Moss the Sloth, Mighty previously worked with Knuckles the Echidna, Heavy, Bomb and the Chaotix. He and his friends Ray the Flying Squirrel and Sticks the Badger, who once teamed up with Sonic the Hedgehog, went on a number of adventures together, with one such adventure taking them far away from Angel Island at the time of the Shattered World Crisis. When the planet broke up, Mighty and Ray did their best to help out, but Mighty felt frustrated by his inability to do more. Synopsis See also External links * Mighty the Armadillo Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Sonic Pokémon Universe Characters